Egg Pawns
Egg Pawns also known as Eggman Robots are the group of bipedal, Draconian robots created by the Lyon and the Evil Scientist, Doctor Eggman. Appearence Eggman Robots are the bipedal, Draconians which, upon contact with the Kuro Akatsuki and Dr. Eggman. Types of Eggman Robots *Egg Pawn: The mass-produced models of Draconians come in different varieties, each having its own unique abilities, and serve as Eggman's most common foot soldiers. *Egg Terrain Armored Transports: The heavily armored land vehicles in the Empire of Eggman. They are quadrupedal walkers closely resembled ancient beasts of war. *Egg Hydras: The transformable heavy assault Robots of massive destruction. Nearly three times as large as an average Gunpla, this massive unit can destroy an enemy mobile suit by simply stepping upon it. To accomplish its goal of mass destruction, the unit is equipped with a large number of weapons. *Serpenters: The construction robots with four arms with various tools. *Eggmanity: Eggmanity resembles Great Asian Alliance Foot Soilders with the most Magicians. But their Magic Technology was based on Kusanagi Gekko's Ninjutsu. *Beacon: The purple bird-like Draconian with a long, metallic blue neck, legs, and tail. It has yellow eyes, a pointed beak with several pointed teeth, and a triangular crest on its head. There are red feathers under the sheaths that cover its sharp wings, and each feather can be moved independently. Its wings are actually hollow, allowing it to travel up to 180 mph. Its feet have three toes on them, two in front and one in back, and its tail has hooked ends. *Missile King: The Full Body Take Over-like Draconian that has the Ability to essentially, "take over" the power of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. One can only "take over" the power of beings that they truly "know". It is known that the Eggman Robot was able to take the Form of Muruta Azrael when operating the Egg Arrow. The Other Eggman Robot was able to take over Macao's Body. *Egg Hydra Fangs: The Huge Four Tailed Draconian that was in the shape of Deliora from the Fairy Tail Series but much more Armed with Laser cannons. Its primary method of attack is two cord based missile finger hands that do not act as true projectile explosive weaponry, but rather as recoil-based projectiles. These are shown to have an extraordinary range, likely ranging for hundreds of meters. Also they appear to be fired like true rockets or missiles. *Egg Camel: The Egg Camel was a massive vehicle created by Dr. Eggman that walked on four legs, and the front of the Egg Camel resembled his face. It also had a large canon on its back reaching out to the top of its front side. *Egg Elephant: The Egg Elephant is a colossal vehicle created by Dr. Eggman that walked on four legs, and the front of the Egg Elephant resembled his face. It also had a large canon on its back reaching out to the top of its front side and the head could rotate as much as ninety degrees right or left and thirty degrees up or down for an expansive field of fire. Positioned above and below the command section was the walker's sensor array and blaster cannon energizer, respectively. It's capabilities were supplied by dual, chin-mounted Taim & Bak MS-1 fire-linked heavy laser cannons (for slower, more cumbersome targets) and two fire-linked medium repeating blasters mounted on each side of the head (designed for lighter, agile targets) *Egg Bus Walker: The Egg Bus Walkers are oversized robot-legged school buses that parody the AT-AT Walkers (All-Terrain Armored Transports) from the Star Wars series. Their main weaponry is Laser Cannons and Mechanical Claws from the roof-side emergency exit. Abilities The entities can fire lasers from their mouths, which it hits through anything they come into contact with, leaving a clean defeat of the Opponents. They can use Guns, Bazookas, Sniper Rifles, Lances and other weapons during battle. Allies *Galactic Eggman Empire Rivals *Izumogakure Gallery Eggman Robots Sprites.png|Eggman Robot Sprites FIRST HIGH SCHOOL Student and the Eggman Robot.png|Eggman Robot and the First High School Mage Giant Eggman Robots.png|Giant Eggman Robot Army Eggman Robots Scared of Uryu.png|Giant Eggman Robots Afraid of Uryu and Erza Cold Slicer.png|Cold Slicer Robot Eggman Robots at the Land of Paris.png|Eggman Robot Army vs First High School Mages Eggman Robots Sprites (Uryu Arc).png|Eggman Robot Sprites Part II Eggman Walkers.png|Eggman Walkers Eggman Walker Scene Sprites.png|Eggman Walker Scene Sprites Eggman Robots firing Lasers.png|Eggman Robots' Attacking Lasers Egg Pawn Sprites (2015).png|Egg Pawn Aprites (2015) Egg Pawn (2015).png|Egg Pawn (2015) Eggman Walker Marching over Mahouka Wizards.png|Eggman Walking Marching Egg Hydra Fangs.png|Hydra Fangs Eggman Robots in Manga.png|Eggman Army in Manga Egg Pawns (Sonic X) Sprites.png|Egg Pawns (Sonic X) Sprites Eggman's Robots (2015) Sprites.png|Eggman's Robot Army Sprites Egg Camels Marching.png|Egg Camels Egg Camel Scene Sprites.png Egg Camel.png Egg Elephant.png|Egg Elephant Egg Elephant Sprites.png|Egg Elephant Sprites Egg Elephants on Gold City.png Egg Elephants at Planet Azure.png Egg Elephants in Anime.png Eggman Day.png|Egg Elephants during Eggman Day Egg Fleet in Sonic Advent (Fan-made) Sprites.png Egg Imperial Walkers on Snow (2015).png Egg Imperial Walkers (2015) Sprites.png Category:Species Category:Gunpla Category:Weapons Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Anime Characters